Multiply.
Solution: First, let's rewrite $3\dfrac37$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 3\dfrac{3}{7} \times 2$ $ = ~\dfrac{24}7 \times 2$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{24\times 2}{7}$ $=\dfrac{48}{7}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{48}{7}$. We can also write this as $6\dfrac67$.